


sooljalee

by felixsunshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, They were married, but they love each other okay, its like friends to lovers to husbands to fuck buddies? lol, its not that explicit its more t but anyways, kinda bittersweet, like SO many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsunshine/pseuds/felixsunshine
Summary: "Lee Minho, there are cameras in the elevator, did you know that?" Seungmin ended the kiss, but he held Minho's shirt and pulled him close."Don't pretend the idea of someone seeing us doesn't excite you, I literally know you more than anyone," Minho replied smiling, feeling Seungmin's tongue on his neck.or: Seungmin and Minho are a divorced couple. They decided to get married at a very young age, but obviously nothing worked. They were unable to stay away from each other, but Kim Seungmin is definitely not in love with Lee Minho.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	sooljalee

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what IS this... i just hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> wrote this inspired by airplane fmvs. like... the scene where seungmin pulled minho by his shirt in the elevator is so cute. also everyone knows how 2min treat each other like a divorced couple haha
> 
> where's 2min on ao3? i wanted to change that. sorry if you find any mistakes, be gentle with me :(
> 
> listen to sooljalee by giriboy it's nice

Seungmin always knew it would never work out.

Deep down he knew.

Getting married at such a young age is a problem by itself. You're a teenager and what a teenager wants is to _enjoy_ this crazy phase of life, or at least try to enjoy it. You want to meet new people and kiss a lot of them, because you can take over the world, right? You're free, wild and will never die at 19.

This scenario only happens, of course, when school and life doesn't get the best of you and you end up in a depression or something worse. Youth can be incredible the same amount that can also be quite devastating and cause permanent damage.

Falling in love at 19? When you fall in love so young, you enter a black hole and think that love is only a beautiful thing. Or the other way around, you come to the conclusion that love doesn't exist at all.

Getting married at that age? Extremely difficult to make it work. After all, you still have a whole life ahead of you and your soulmate will _only_ show up after you experience love delusions, disappointments and when you get hurt. Just after you suffer enough.

Seungmin was in love at 19 and honestly didn't _care_. The idea of a wedding seemed nothing, and quite easy, especially considering how deep in love he was. It's dating, but with a signed paper, right?

It's Minho's fault, really. He's crazy. Minho was the one who asked Seungmin to marry him, in the first place.

Seungmin was even crazier and accepted.

Minho was Seungmin's best friend. They always fought and argued like very close friends do. They always talked and advised each other like best friends do. Their friends always laughed at the way they dealt with each other. They were always close to separate a possible fight. But they loved each other, very much indeed.

_"You know I have three cats, right? So... Dori today was so impatient and asked for affection all the time. I almost felt bad for leaving home," Minho told him. They were on break, soon the class would start again._

_"Three? I thought you had one? I'm pretty sure I saw only one, maybe two, when I went to your house," Seungmin replied eating his apple. They were sitting face to face._

_Uh..._

_Maybe Seungmin made a mistake.  
_

_Minho immediately became serious. His expression didn't seem to believe what Seungmin had just said._

_"You thought I had only one? This is completely unacceptable, Kim Seungmin," Minho said, quite angry. Seungmin could only laugh at how serious Minho was taking the situation._

_"Look, I'm sorry. I really forgot. Maybe I got confused," Seungmin said laughing again, but when Minho looked at him he tried to hide it._

_"We've known each other for years and you don't know a simple information about me, huh?" Minho said in disbelief. He wanted to laugh too, Seungmin was pretty sure, but then he got up and left, leaving Seungmin not knowing what to do._

_Should he go after him?_

_No, whatever._

_Minho wasn't really angry, Seungmin was already used to his ways. He would talk to him later._

_Lee Minho has three cats. He has to keep that information in his heart._

It didn't take long for that to change. Last year of high school, Seungmin and Minho started to make their relationship into something more... intimate.

It all started innocent. Minho always winked at him when Seungmin was saying something important or just talking to him. And as much as pissed him off first, he soon got used to Minho's unique way.

And worse, he started to like it and join the fun. Now, whenever Minho winked at him, he returned with flying kisses. Minho didn't say anything at first, he just raised his eyebrows.

They didn't talk about these things, because it was a joke. Until Seungmin started to be attracted to his lovely best friend, started to look at him differently and eventually, _love_ him.

Minho kissed him first, as always. He was always to blame for everything. Seungmin immediately became addicted to kissing Lee Minho. He's sweet, _so_ sweet.

Actually, Seungmin wouldn't blame Minho. After all, they were just horny and reckless teenagers.

The following year, Seungmin managed to get into an art school, planning to focus on his singing. Since Seungmin remembered, he always liked to sing and everyone talked about how sweet his voice was, including Minho.

Minho also went to the same art school as Seungmin, but to focus on his dance. Minho loved how his body moved almost alone to the sound of any music. There's nothing else that makes Minho happy, just dancing.

At college and now 21, Seungmin was married to Minho. It all happened very quickly and intensely. Minho had proposed as a joke, but it ended up meaning a lot. Minho promised that he would make Seungmin happy. And Seungmin, in love, knew no other option but "yes".

Guess what? Getting married isn't that simple. Not all decisions can be made impulsively. Choosing to be with a person for the rest of your life is certainly one of the decisions you should make carefully.

Seungmin moved to Minho's house, he lived alone since he was young. The three cats that Seungmin didn't even remember became almost his kids and he saw them every day, all the time.

Seungmin and Minho had incredible chemistry, but also a complicated one. Both are very detached people, they don't have much patience and there's a certain tension while dealing with each other. Despite being best friends, the tension has existed since they met. And that tension fades away when Minho kisses him.

Those fights that before they considered normal, started to bother a lot and be a more serious problem. They discovered things they didn't like about each other, things they didn't know how to deal about each other. Stressful college life didn't make marriage a priority too.

But there was one thing they knew how to do well, and that was fucking. 

Seungmin couldn't get tired of having and feeling Minho so close to him. Seungmin loved Minho, he really did and he _does_ love him, but they just didn't know how to work as a married couple, as boyfriends.

Side effects: more problems, fights. They really suck at being married.

Seungmin's head hurts.

Minho's head hurts.

Like that, after two years, they decided to separate.

Honestly, it was for the best and really chill compared to other relationships out there. Hyunjin, his other childhood friend, always warned about how fucked up the idea of getting married at his 20's was, but Seungmin didn't care, he was in love and maybe he still is.

Seungmin returned to his home and asked Hyunjin to stay with him for a while. He didn't want to be alone and Hyunjin always calmed him down.

It's hard to completely get over your ex husband if you keep fucking, but Seungmin couldn't stop, and neither could Minho. They worked really well that way, actually.

Fuck buddies, how much can they complicate their relationship?

Seungmin still felt things for Minho, but he knew deep down they would never work. 

Minho didn't hurt him. In fact, he always made a point and made his intentions clear. Minho didn't want to lose Seungmin. And Seungmin didn't want to lose Minho too. He always asked how Seungmin was and made sure everything was reciprocated.

Friends with benefits is also hard to work, but it worked for them, even if they had to go through a marriage to find out. One day, they'll have to stop, but meanwhile Seungmin just wanted to _enjoy_ it.

After the marriage ended, they only managed to stay away from each other for a month. But the same day Minho went to look for Seungmin in his apartment so they could talk, they couldn't stand the longing for each other's mouths.

It's just that... Minho tastes _so sweet_ , Seungmin always get lost. The fact that they just didn't fight when they were having sex definitely contributed to the breakup.

Seungmin was always ready for everything and always put himself first. Minho too. They're very similar, and that's a big reason why they shouldn't be boyfriends.

They were also not exclusive. Seungmin knew that Minho was having an affair with Jisung now, a college boy who also had a beautiful voice. And the boy was pretty, Seungmin had to admit.

Seungmin also had a thing with Changbin, his cute high school friend. They talked about Jisung and Changbin and were fine with that. Seungmin couldn't be more grateful, because Minho is a very precious person to him. Perhaps his favorite person in the world, he didn't even like to think how he would be, today, without Minho.

His life would probably be so boring.

Minho was really attractive, especially now that he was focusing on working out. One of the most beautiful people Seungmin has ever met, looking at him closely is somewhat intimidating. Seungmin really couldn't control himself and lately everything was getting out of control.

This _thing_ they have was getting out of hand.

Seungmin called him to his apartment, with no intention behind, he just wanted company and Minho is the person who knows how to cook in this relationship. So, Seungmin invited him to maybe eat something different this afternoon, but Minho had other plans and was already kissing him inside the elevator. Seungmin forgot anything when Minho's tongue was inside his mouth and didn't care.

"Lee Minho, there are cameras in the elevator, did you know that?" Seungmin ended the kiss, but he held Minho's shirt and pulled him close. Their bodies were so, so close together and anyone who entered would know they were making out. Seungmin started kissing his neck, sucking a special spot.

"Don't pretend the idea of someone seeing us doesn't excite you, I literally know you more than anyone," Minho replied smiling, feeling Seungmin's tongue on his neck. He held Seungmin's face again looking completely chill with the situation. Minho's hands were on his tiny waist, squeezing lightly.

"You drive me crazy," Seungmin really couldn't deny anything so he just rolled his eyes. He was already hard with just one kiss and that said a lot about the effect Minho had over him.

As soon as the elevator's door opened, Seungmin took Minho's hand and pulled him quickly to his home. Immediately, Seungmin started kissing Minho again, pressing him against the door. His lips were always so soft, Seungmin had to bite, carefully. He couldn't control his sounds properly when he was with Minho too.

"Why do you have to be so hot all the fucking time?" Seungmin said as he pulled Minho's shirt up, but Minho didn't let him. He took his hands out of there and pressed his thighs on Seungmin's cock lightly.

"I'm sorry?" Minho said, smiling. "You look cute as always," he finished, taking Seungmin on his lap and caring him to the living room, wherever was closer and comfortable.

Seungmin started kissing Minho's neck again, making him moan. Minho laid him on the sofa, slowly. The kiss was sweet, Minho kissed him as if he was _still_ in love and Seungmin liked that. He tried to repay the same way, same meaning, holding his face with both hands.

Seungmin could do this all day.

"I want to feel you," Seungmin said, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. He lifted his body slightly, rubbing on Minho's thighs so he could feel how hard he already was. Minho understood and let Seungmin have his fun, even if only for a few seconds, with his thighs.

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" Minho asked kissing Seungmin's cheeks, and then going down to his neck and shoulder. Minho's hands on his waist now telling him to stop moving.

"Yes. Please, Minho," Seungmin replied, trying to touch Minho's stomach and pulling his shirt up again. His hands could feel that Minho was really dedicating himself to the gym.

"I'll take care of you," Minho assured and started kissing him again, deeply.

Seungmin trusted Minho so much.

Minho is like Seungmin's safe place. He could always count on Minho, he could always talk to him and... he could always _kiss_ him. Kissing Minho is certainly a privilege, and Seungmin could do it anytime he wanted.

He felt lucky.

Minho so close to him, physically, it's like he's in the clouds. He felt high and only Minho could make him feel that way, only Minho could reach all the right places and only Minho makes Seungmin feel like he's the only person in the world.

The best thing about having Minho as his ex husband is that they really know everything about each other and there is nothing to hide. Seungmin could ask for anything that Minho would understand, just a look and Minho would understand. He knew his sensitive spots and where he liked to be touched, so whenever Minho fucked him he was fucking _high_.

This time was no different, Minho started fingering him, lube sliding lightly down his thigh. Three fingers in fucking him slowly the way he liked. Minho gave kisses all over Seungmin's face, taking care of him.

Minho sucked on his nipples while fingering him, and the feeling was heavenly. Seungmin didn't try to contain himself because he knew Minho liked it when he was loud.

When Seungmin guaranteed he was ready, Minho started to fuck him so slowly. _Everything_ the way Seungmin liked it. Minho really just wanted to pleasure him. Any sound Minho makes is enough to drive Seungmin even more over the edge.

This time Minho was being probably gentler and sweeter than the others, which makes Seungmin a little thoughtful.

But he knew they wouldn't work, he always knew.

Minho held Seungmin's waist keeping him in place, squeezing tightly, going in and out, fucking him so, so well.

"You're so tight, how can you _always_ be so tight?" Minho said getting close to his ear. Seungmin just knew how to moan at how well he was feeling with Minho inside him, again and again.

"Please, don't stop," Seungmin managed to reply. " _Please_ , I won't last long."

Minho just smiled, kissed Seungmin's mouth and bit his lip lightly. He started to fuck Seungmin faster, his breath getting heavier.

"So pretty," Minho praised him. "You're always so good for me, baby," everything was starting to get too much for Seungmin to take.

Minho was so soft, hot and sweet, it was unfair. He would never admit it out loud, but there is no one who fucks him better than Minho. It's always him for everything, and it's _unfair_.

Minho started to touch Seungmin's dick, making him come hard in his hand, and _so_ good. Just a few more thrusts and Minho was coming inside him too. Seungmin loved feeling so full.

They waited a few minutes to catch their breath. Minho slowly getting out of him and Seungmin immediately felt _empty_. Minho got up to get a towel and clean them, while Seungmin just watched because he was still recovering from the high.

Maybe they were feeling needy, or maybe they just missed each other, but Minho started kissing Seungmin _again_. Lovingly this time, and Seungmin was afraid of what might mean.

Minho put his hand behind Seungmin's ear and started stroking his hair, his face, all while kissing him softly. Seungmin placed his hands on Minho's waist, pulling him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Seungmin asked as soon as he had the chance, never letting go of Minho.

"I'm always fine," Minho replied looking at the ceiling and still stroking Seungmin's hair.

He knew that wasn't true.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me?" Seungmin asked, suddenly.

"Sure. I said I would buy you a ring and that I would make you happy," Minho replied laughing, looking at him now.

"Well, you really bought me a ring. And you still make me happy. I think you kept your promise," they burst out laughing. Everything was kinda funny now.

"Do you remember when we broke up?" Minho asked this time.

"Yeah, that's when you said you loved me for the first time too," Seungmin said carefully. "It's funny how we got married, but we never said we loved each other. I never told you too, just replied on that day."

"I never said because love was never the word to describe what I felt about you. It was more than that, I guess. I still can't decide the right word, so I just used the 'I love you' everyone does and whatever," Minho said.

"Yeah, I feel _whatever_ about you too," Seungmin joked. Minho smiled pulling his cheeks.

Later that night, Minho cooked malatang and chicken for both of them. They ate and drank soju in silence, but Seungmin knew they were like that so it didn't bother. They _worked_ like that.

Seungmin gave the chicken leg to Minho, he just gives the drumstick part of the chicken to the people he cherishes.

When Minho was finally about to leave... Seungmin held his hand.

"Stay," Seungmin said, he tried not to look desperate. He really wanted Minho to stay that night.

"We can't room together, remember?" Minho smirked.

Seungmin decided not to ask twice. No problem if he doesn't want to stay, but he really wanted Minho to _stay_.

"I have to finish some things from college and feed my cats," Minho said pulling Seungmin close to him, still holding his hand. His other hand he used to put Seungmin's hair behind his ear, taking the time to caress his face as well. His hair was long enough to do that. Seungmin almost melted at the touch.

"Go then," Seungmin replied trying to look unbothered. Minho just smiled holding Seungmin's chin.

The older closed the distance between them again and pressed his lips to Seungmin's, kissing him gently.

So many kisses only made Seungmin want _more and more_ , it was addictive.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Minho assured, kissing him one last time.

Until he sees Minho again, until he kisses him again, it's like there's no _tomorrow_ , and every day is yesterday.

They worked like that. It's _easy_ , but complicated. Not falling in love with Lee Minho is difficult, but Kim Seungmin will handle it.

After all, he always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> huh... guess someone is in love after all... or not
> 
> it's my first time writing something kinda explicit so i'm SORRY okay!
> 
> if you want to tell me what you thought i would be so happy :( :( :( this is me lowkey begging for feedback just pls be kind im baby


End file.
